


Excerpts

by LadyTorix



Series: MiniMegs Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: By the end anyway, Canon Compliant, Diary/Journal, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Pining, Post Lost Light, old men don't know what to do with emotions, spiked drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTorix/pseuds/LadyTorix
Summary: Snippets from the personal logs of a Captain and his Second-in-Command.





	1. More Than Meets the Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my friend [specspectacle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/specspectacle/) for being my beta reader!
> 
> Based on the prompt from the 2019 MiniMegs week of, "Transformation." I thought doing a series of journal entries flipping back and forth between these two could be interesting, showing their interactions change over time and grow into an actual relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MiniMegs Week 2019 Day 3

**5th Month, 3rd Day 20XX - 8:54 PM**

**From the Logs of Ultra Magnus, (formerly) Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord:**

The trial has begun. Optimus Prime has appointed me as Orator for the Defense. I was hesitant to take the position, as I do not wish to defend Megatron. _Regardless_ of recent events, I do not believe that he bears any true remorse for his actions.

But everyone is owed a defense, even Megatron, and I have serious doubts that most mechs could fulfill such a role for the (allegedly) former Decepticon commander. I may well be one of the small number of Cybertronians who has both the necessary knowledge of law and the capacity to carry out the duty in any manner even remotely approaching neutrality.

**6th Month, 7th Day 20XX - 10:04 PM**

**From the Logs of Ultra Magnus, Orator for the Defense:**

Megatron’s trial has been suspended. He changed his ‘guilty’ plea to one of ‘innocence’ (a word I feel I can barely write in affiliation with _Megatron,_ of all mechs) and invoked a law so ancient that even _I_ was unaware of its existence. He has resorted to utilizing a loophole that will allow him to be tried by the Knights of Cybertron themselves.

I believe Optimus Prime has lost all patience with the proceedings, as he has assigned Megatron as co-captain on the Lost Light, in order to ‘assist’ our search for the Knights of Cybertron.

Optimus may be the Autobot Commander, but he does not have the authority to command a private vessel like the Lost Light to do anything, even if the majority of the crew _are_ Autobots. I did not tell Rodimus this. Though I fear for the crew’s safety, this means that Megatron will not be on Cybertron, and once he ultimately reveals his true colors, fewer civilians will be in danger.

We resume our journey tomorrow.

**6th Month, 9th Day 20XX - 5:17 PM**

**From the Desk of Ultra Magnus, Second-in-Command of the Lost Light:**

Megatron asked for a meeting with me today, alone. I had expected a confrontation, or perhaps even unwarranted commentary about my performance at the trial but was surprised to find neither.

Instead he pulled up several of my reports recording events on the Lost Light within the last year or so and asked for clarification on certain details. Namely, the imprisonment (and presumed death) of Overlord and our subsequent confrontation with Tyrest on Luna-1.

I cringe to think of him reading my accounts of those events, if only because I had no desire to reveal the existence of the Magnus Armor, as such, to anyone not in Autobot High Command. But as these matters are pertinent to the history of the ship he is now in co-command of, he has been given access to any previously made reports.

**6th Month, 10th Day 20XX - 2:09 AM**

**From the Personal Files of Megatron,** ~~**Decepticon Commander**~~ **Autobot Captain**

I’m not sure exactly what I expected, but the Lost Light may be more chaotic than first anticipated. Rodimus runs around acting like a sparkling--and currently appears to be sulking about Optimus assigning me as his co-captain of this mad house. (Suffice to say, Rodimus and I are both _equally_ pleased about this arrangement.)

And _yet_ … he _might_ be more bearable than Starscream has ever been over the past millennia. _Barely._

I’d ask how anything gets done around here, but clearly Ultra Magnus handles all administrative duties onboard. The mech keeps scrupulous records, so scrupulous that I now have a very detailed account of the Lost Light’s journey up until I came on board.

Of interest, an old theory of mine was finally confirmed. It seems we did indeed kill Ultra Magnus during the raid on Theta-1. After the original’s death Judge Tyrest created the Magnus armor in order to keep up the appearance of an immortal lawman.

The current bearer seems to have been ‘Ultra Magnus’ the longest, not that I have been able to find much information beyond what was briefly mentioned in his report about their confrontation with Tyrest.

**7th Month, 8th Day 20XX - 1:14 AM**

**From the Personal Files of Megatron, Captain of the Lost Light**

And today on bridge duty, Rodimus attempted to glue me to the captain’s chair. I don’t understand why he insists on perpetuating this nonsense.

Magnus on the other hand, has proven to be an enjoyable conversation partner. Granted, much of that has been the two of us debating different variations in the Autobot code, but still, infinitely better than _Rodimus._

I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, as the previous enforcer of the Tyrest Accord, of course Ultra Magnus _knows_ the law, but he’s also rather passionate about it if one actually takes the time to have a discussion with the mech.

**7th Month, 22nd Day 20XX - 9:03 PM**

**From the Desk of Ultra Magnus, Second-in-Command of the Lost Light:**

Megatron and I have begun to have weekly meetings over the running of the ship. I sent Rodimus a meeting invite (not that I expect he will read it) and trying to ask him in person accomplished nothing, as he just ignored me, continuing to doodle on his desk.

At least one of the captains actually seems to care about efficiency and getting things done in a timely manner. (Even if the _who_ does not exactly inspire confidence.)

He has been debating the Autobot code with me periodically. At first I thought he was just trying to get a rise out of me, but his questions are legitimate, and often require some thought to answer effectively. His points also demonstrate a sophisticated interpretation of certain principles that I would not have expected in him.

I find myself looking forward to our discussions. I am undetermined how I feel about this.

**10th Month, 1st Day 20XX - 1:02 PM**

**From the Desk of Minimus Ambus**

The Magnus Armor was damaged this morning when I caught Whirl and Skids playing with a live grenade in the corridor outside Swerve’s. Whirl and Skids may have only gotten minor burn marks on their plating, but the blast damaged one of the armor’s legs--badly enough that I have had to leave it with Ratchet for repairs.

Mercifully, I do not have a shift on the bridge this cycle, so I have retreated to my office in an effort to at least get some paperwork done.

**10th Month, 1st Day 20XX, 9:00 PM**

**From the Personal Files of Megatron, Captain of the Lost Light**

After making a complete aft of myself. I finally have a name to go with the current bearer of the Magnus armor.

I went into Ultra Magnus’s office for our weekly debriefing, and finding an unfamiliar mech in his office, sans Magnus, I asked the mech to tell Magnus I wanted to see him before apologizing for interrupting, and leaving the room.

I was half way down the hall before I realized my mistake. Mortified, I returned and apologized profusely. He thanked me for providing an apology, but was understanding, as I’d not seen him outside the Magnus armor.

We got down to work as normal, but I caught myself looking at him more often than not. It was strange to see all of Magnus’s mannerisms and quirks in a mech who was, effectively, a stranger.

His name is Minimus Ambus.

**10th Month, 1st Day 20XX - 9:27 PM**

**From the Desk of Minimus Ambus**

I feel very foolish forgetting about our weekly debrief, but with the chaos this morning it completely slipped my mind. Thankfully, we were still able to get through the meeting in good time and Megatron even asked about my progress on _Terms of Peace._

We chatted for a while, by the end of it I had completely forgotten that I was not wearing the Magnus armor. It is so rare that I am even remotely comfortable without it. I have spent more of my existence as Ultra Magnus than not at this point in my life.

Rung _has_ been encouraging me to step outside my comfort zone and spend more time simply as Minimus Ambus, instead of Ultra Magnus. Perhaps I can make a habit of it during our weekly meetings. That would certainly make it far less daunting than Swerve’s or the Bridge.

(I do not think I have ever seen Megatron embarrassed before?)

**10th Month, 8th Day 20XX, 10:20 PM**

**From the Personal Files of Megatron, Captain of the Lost Light**

Minimus made another appearance today. He seemed to notice my curiosity, as he offered an explanation without any prompting. He’s trying to spend some time outside the Magnus persona, and felt it would be simpler in a setting with fewer mechs.

I was surprised that I would be included in the small number of mechs he felt comfortable enough to do so around at all.

As always, our meeting was very productive. Minimus has a number of suggestions on improving the efficiency of the bridge crew, I will read through his suggestions so we are able to discuss our options in more detail at a later date.

**12th Month, 13th Day 20XX - 11:55 AM**

**From the Desk of Minimus Ambus**

I am beginning to think Whirl is offlining the Magnus armor on purpose! His most recent stunt not only put the Magnus armor out of commission but my own outer shell as well!

At least this time I had the forethought to message Megatron before our meeting. I was hesitant to cancel, as I was actually looking forward to going through his conclusions to my report. I did give him the option but, happily, he declined.

Hopefully, some time spent doing something productive will improve my mood.

**12th Month, 14th Day 20XX, 1:45 AM**

**From the Personal Files of Megatron, Captain of the Lost Light**

It seems Minimus was wearing an additional set of armor that I was unaware of. Primus, his true frame is so small, smaller even than Rewind.

I couldn’t help but notice his lack of vehicle kibble or anything that would indicate a flight frame. Taking this into account would certainly explain the necessity of the outer armor before the war, and perhaps his continued discomfort as his irreducible self now.

I am still astonished that he would invite me into his habsuite while in such a vulnerable state.

**2nd Month, 28th Day 20XX, 12:12 AM**

**From the Personal Files of Megatron, Captain of the Lost Light**

Rodimus cornered me today and threatened me with extreme violence if I were to (as he put it), “Break Magnus’s spark.” 

Irritated, I asked him what in Primus’s name he meant. All he would say was that Magnus seemed to like being around me for some reason and that I’d better (again, as Rodimus so _gracefully_ put it), “Not being using him for some nefarious plan!” before stomping off muttering something under his breath.

I have no idea what that was about? I haven’t hurt Minimus, nor do I plan to.

I think...I might actually consider him a friend. He’s certainly one of the few mechs on this flying insane asylum that I actually look forward to speaking to.

**4th Month, 19th Day 20XX - 10:22 PM**

**From the Logs of Minimus Ambus:**

Megatron is gone.

Armor is not cooperating. I do not know why.

**4th Month, 20th Day, 20XX - 8:00 PM**

**From the Personal Files of Megatron Captain of the Lost Light**

They’re gone.

Was it a second chance? Did Rodimus choose to leave me behind to regain sole captaincy of the Lost Light? Did Minimus--

No.

Too many questions, but none that I have the ability to answer in my current predicament.

**4th Month, 24th Day 20XX - 11:39 PM**

**From the Desk of Ultra Magnus,** **Second-in-Command of the Lost Light** **:**

I do not know how I could have possibly believed he could have changed! Foolish, foolish, foolish! He used us. All of us!

_He used_ _me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will go up tomorrow!
> 
> The entry where Megatron doesn't realize Minimus is Magnus is heavily inspired by Blitzy-Blitzwing's comic [here](https://blitzy-blitzwing.tumblr.com/post/137877764585/i-like-to-think-that-megatron-might-have-forgotten)!


	2. Lost Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron returns and continues to bring up yet more conflicted emotions for Minimus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MiniMegs Week 2019 Day 4
> 
> There's some 'corrupted' text in this that (I think) won't work with screen readers, so if you're using one please be aware. I've added a description of the text's appearance along with the cleaned up version of the text in the end notes for the chapter.

**4th Month, 25th Day 20XX - 8:59 PM**

**From the Desk of Ultra Magnus,** **Second-in-Command of the Lost Light** **:**

I am not pleased about out plan to use Skip as our escape from Necroworld, but there does not seem to be a better option available.

I have completed my inspection, and sent my report to Rodimus. And this time he had better read it! _Especially_ , after having the nerve to argue that Megatron was a changed bot earlier.

[1]

**\--W̨̿ARN̹̓ING-̬̕-̝̾**

**̈́͢-̡͝-DA̮͗T̮̑Ȧ̱ ͖̍CO̫͘RRǓ̧PTI̕ͅO͇͗Ṉ͑-- ̻̌**

**1̻͐2t͚̃h ̢̇Mon̛̹t̥͠h̔͟, 29t̹͞ẖ͊ Da̜̍y̺͘, 2̗̓58̦͞9 - ̭̍4̥̊:̰̊31 ̢̎Ǎ̬M̰̀**

̞̕Fro̫̿m t̞̾h̦͋e Pers̰̽oñ̰al Fi̖les͔͐ oḟ̲ Ḿ͟ë͜ga͍͂t̉͟r̟͠ö͈n,͕͗ ̇ͅC̮̈́aptä̺in o͈͗f ͕̋t̢̕h͙͆e ̰͞L͈͡ä̘s͉̀t̟́ ͕̈́Li͈̿ght

̼̌Term̜̈́i͉̿ņu͕̐s ̭̄is̳̈́ d͋͟ead̹̅.͉̌

**4th Month, 26th Day 20XX - 2:13 PM**

**From the Logs of Ultra Magnus, 2nd in Command of (the Spaceship That Was Formerly the Decepticon Known As) Skip**

Working on Terms of Peace. Still traveling in this ‘ship’ (I mean that in the loosest sense of the word). Even using forced mass displacement, the ship is far too crowded with mechs for anyone's comfort.

[2]

**-̜̰͌͌-̰̣̳̍̐̏W̠͇͑̚A̲̍̕ͅR̜̮̥̀̿̿NIN̙͆G͙̐-͙̮̞͓̹̀̐͐-͙͖̌̽ ̧̱̭͌̈͌**

**̖̄-̢̦̗̯̻͂͋̒̈̈-͓̱̠̒̃̊ͅDAT̥̂A CÖ͇́R̉͢R̲̺̍̌U͎͇͋͡P̬͎̜̜̟̏͒͑̐͡T̛͉͍̤̬͎͂̈́͌͠IO̪̞͒͑N ͈̥͇̑͘͡8̲̍͊͢5̺̈́%--̱͔̊͝ ͔̫͆**

**̛͖͕̱̱͌̇1̢̾s͎̮̼͔̫̄̊͂ț͉̖̲̌͑̌͠ ̡̬͚͔͌̆̊̚̕ͅM̙̗̆͊ò͈͖͚͗͊̈ͅn̼̦̊̉͋ͅtḩ͉̺͑̀͐,̨̙̤̳̱̿̇̽̈̋ ̲͎́͟͡͝1̟̲͓͌͗̕0̡͈͈̄͛̐ţ̧̨̡͋̆͑̓h͈̆ ͂͜D̺̙͘å̹̼̮̏̆y,̘̣̳̒̌ ̡̢̣̯̿̓̽̆͜͞2̝͔͘6̦͓́̔2̜̍3͙̖͌̉ ͙͚̲̃̎̓- ̧͙͙̹̈͝͞2̘͓̋̇:͉͇̫̈́̇̿2̬̚2̛̭̫͘ ̳̱̫̔̍͠A̢̜̩̓͆͐ͅM̼̝̤̜̲̉͛͑͌̏**

**̱͙͚͂̈͡F̢͝r̰̃ọ͇̉͞m̡̋ ̪͎͐t̼͍̅͘ȟ͕̳̟͍͙̎̓͊̓e̱̖̣͗̋͝ ̧̡͖̾̔͠P͓͂͢͠ē̤r̮̈s̨̩̘͍̗̈̾̿͘o͈̰͗͌͊͢n̗͘a͓̫̖̿̎̒͆͟l̛̥͕͖̰̙̀̔͊̇ ̙͌̃͢F͍͋i̢͈̚͡l̫̮̰̹̉̍̉̚ȩ̛̼̻̘̀͂s̱̲̞̐̍̀ ͚̰̟̍̂̃o̞̠͐͘f̧̤̘̒́͡ ̜́Ṁ̻e̜̼̍͡g̢̬̻͒̄̋ā̛̲̫͇͗͑͢͝ͅtȓ̻͎̙̼͛͛͟o̫͍̮͊̑̚n,̛̼͈ ̨͖͈̘͗͘͠͝C̹̬͚̃̇̈ạ̗̻̦̿̌͗̐̔͜p̢̢̛̳̩̑͛̒ţ͈̮̜͊̓̔͋͘ͅai͚̤̯̍͘̚n̢͂ ̪̀o͍̐f͇̔ ̨̥̆͞t̡̛̮͐h͎̱͉́̆͗e͉̙̼̲͓͌̅̐́͌ ̯̂La̧̛͇̯͒̊̕͢ṡ̞ṫ̢̛͉͉̗̓̄ ͈̏L͇̼̇̊ig̡̻̯̮̞̽̆͊̔ht͎͋**

͓̥͚̿͋̔T̢̞̂̇ḫ̢̖̇̽e̳̗̭͕̔̑̾̂ ̡̋C̠̩̻̼̐͋͐̃o̘̽u̟̪͗̑n̜̠̈̊cỉ̡̺̮̊̿l̡͓̹͐̀͛ ̖͝h́ͅa̫͚̱͋̃͡s̨̞̱̈͡͞ ͈̌f̡̤̣̮̂̊̆͂̃͜o͖͑̓͜ū̲̖̄n͇̼̅̈́͢͞d̢̽ ̙̟̙̖͒̉̊́͜͞Ő͍͈̬͛͘r̛͙̠i͉̗̩̇̑͝ŏ̥̦͙͇̐͛͋ñ̛̦̫̮͗͜’s̠̀͑͜ ͕̝̎̈͝ͅb̻͔͚̹͋͛͡͠a̡͋̽͢s̼̥̪̖̈́͠͡͠ē͉͚̩̟̌̒͝.͉̜̥̭̋̾̀̎ ̱̼͐̕ ͎̚N̺̣̰͊͆ơ͎͉̬͎̔̈̚ ̮͕͂͒wō̺̗͙̺̇̓̎r̢̮̭͊̑͛̉͟d ̧̖́͌͂͜y̰̥̝͖̎͐̊̚ę͞t͇̜̳̠̀̐̋͞ ō̡̩͈̞͚̅͆̂͡f̱̐̽ͅ ̱̪͖̓̀̽ș̎ű͈͢͡r̡͔̋͗̓ͅv̲̲̣͋̓̿͢i̭̋v̙͑ơ̢̮͋rs,̡̮̼̮͒͊̀̈́ th̛͎̖̏ǫ͙͛̕ȗ̖̮͙͓͊͝͠g͓̖̟͎͒͌͋͒h̥̜͂̐̕͜ ̞̗̿͗I f͌ͅę̆͒ͅą̛̻̪̎́͞ͅṝ̠̰̔̈́̕͢ ̬̦̓͡t̢͔̰͗̌̃̇͜͟͠ḩ̦̗̠͊̓͋͡ẻ̟͉̐ ̢͖͍̗̲͐̄̿̏̈́w͍͇̌͂o̰̠̠̔̋͑r̢̞͕͕̿́̇̄s̩͎̭̎̄̕t̨̹̙̫̋͌̏̿.̞̘̓͋

**4th Month, 26th Day 20XX - 4:42 PM**

**From the Logs of Ultra Magnus, 2nd in Command of (the Spaceship That Was Formerly the Decepticon Known As) Skip**

_I miss him._

He used us, and I miss him, this is ridiculous.

I am ridiculous.

[3]

**͕̟̼̪̃̊͗͘-̯̲̿̾͐͟-̙̘̱͚̭͛̆̑̂̏̃͟͜W̗͙̏̔A̡̫̟̦͕̝͙͓̔̽̉͆͊̔̾͞R̨̨̛͈̬̲͉͌́̊͘N̝͑̄͑͟͟I͔͠Ņ̛͇͎̠͔̲̼͍̩͊̄̇̾̉͋̓Ĝ̡͖̱̹̜͉̥̭̎̿̆̋̌̽̕͟͞-̧̙̥̖̻̰̿̈́̀͆̊͘-̡̡͍̱̟̳̼̘̖͚̈̿̒̏̂̈́̔̉͝͝ ̦̙̗̣̾̌̇̒̄͒̊͜͢͜ͅ**

**-͈̘̦̮͎͇̅͗̆̃̂̌͢͞͠ͅ-̖̻̖͕̖̥̿̓̄̎͘͢͠F͖̹͕̦͓̹̫͉͒̔͛̊̑͐̎͡I̛̮̮̝͈̬͗͂̕͞Ĺ̨̛̩̯̭̯̜̟̼̒̾̉̔͌̽͟͝Ę̮̥̣̺͚̼̥̉͂͑̓̎͌̍̀ ̥̐Ŭ̘̮͉̩͈̲̻̑̿͋̇̀͋͒ͅN̫̖̘͙͊̌̉̚Ȑ̗E̖͔̙͙̔̽̾͠Ȃ̝̼̩͔̈́͋̓͜͞Ḑ̰̹̖̱̣̪̗̻̦͗̂̂͗̎͗̋͋̃͡Å̛̭̱͇̯̾͊͌͜B̩͎̤̮̥̳͛͛̎̀͛̃L̜͇̮̤̺̈͊̊̃̚͟͠Ȩ̯͓͓̌̇̍̑-̬͓̖̙̒̿̑̈̎͢-̢̨̧̘͚̭͓̝̗͋̀̓͌̂͐͘͟͡͠ ̡̨̗͍̞͙̉͆͛̾̓̉̂͟**

**͓̼̍́9͕̐̇͟t̥̮̉h ̛̤̰̫͈̪̿̽͡͝M̨̺͂̑o̘͂͐͜ṅ̢̢͓̫͈͔̪̲̈́͗͌̚̚͘͠t͍̦͖̓͆̈͒ͅh̨͔̾͐̌͜,̙̪̺̃̏̅ 2͎̾͋͟9͎̼̰̿̊͋̂̐͢͢͠ͅt͔̜̲̝͎͗̽̆́̋̓ͅḥ̞͎̤̗̼̮͙̅̓͆̔̈́͘ ̛̬̝͈̪̯͖͐̊̓̓͆̌̚͟͢͝ͅD̝̳̐̚à̧̡̜̤̞̹͔̀̒̊̏̅̚͜͝ͅý̙,͍̺̩̝̹̘̤̗̰̘̃̅̈́̐̅͒̒͒͘͞ ̗̉2̭̠̣͋͆̌6̢̥̺̩̯̖̇̀̿̚͢͞͡͝7̨̝͕̥̰͕͍̠̟̆̒̃͆̽̓͛̿̍5̪̪̘̐͗͆ ̨̟̯͎̙̖̣̖̉̌̂̓͆͛̔-̧͎̿͂ ̩̻̘͎̂̌͂̓1̢̡̛̜̹̘̝͉̙̹̼̾̒̌̾͌̓̅͊͠1̡̰̪̖̯͎̲̣̯̎̿̈͌̓̇͒̃̚:̢̧͈̙̫͓̼̄̋̊̏̿̉̕5͎̲̺͕̾̋̊͞͝ͅ8̡̨͕̣͍̳̎̎̃͛͑̒̔ͅ ̩̩̹̰̭̌͑̽͞͝P̠̫͚͚̼̱͔̜͗̊̈̏̉̉̈́͘͘ͅM̢͚͙͙̰͌̂͐̀́ ̢̳͍͔͖͑̆̽͒̇͂͢**

**̗͓͚̜͎̼̒͛͛͊̚͢͞͝F͓̳͙̾͠͝r̰͒o̗̅m̢̘̪͙̹͈̭̓̂̓̇̑̽͜͝͝ ̡̨̢̟̘̗̘̪̼͆͊̓̀̌̾͛͝ţ͉̞͈͕̭̦͎̞̍̂̒́́̆̚͞͠he̛̙̳̹͙̳̱͉̱̔́̑̐̒̍͛̃ͅ ̧͈̭̟͚̄̒̀̓͘P̳̓e͙͉̜͂̅͛͡ͅř̢̲͖̪͚̞͎͂̒̾̐͒͢͡s͎̤̃̎õ̞͔̣̚ņ̛̛͕͉͕̟̣̪̦̼̋͛̏̄̀̉̑a̧̭̻̗̲͎̰̪͉̗͆̅̎̓̓̇̓̚̚͞l͖̫̹̄̎͞ ̣̣͕̙̻̠̩̫̦̝́̽͛̍͐̄̎̋̕̕F̢̦̰̞̯͇̯̆̈́̆͗̀̊̚ͅi̗̝̥͑̂̔l̨͎̅̔es̢̢̺̰̖̩̼̾̄̃̋͋̔͘͜͡ ̩̔̎͢o̭̫͔̰͕̰͍̝̫͒̃̍͒͌̓͠f̧̛͕̩͖̰̜̔͒̒͗͊̚ͅ ̧̧̛̤̭̯͕̈̃̄͞͠M̢̞̠̣͚̯͖͊͐͛̈́͐̎̏̕͟e̢̻̳͖̼̜̪̹̺͖͌́̓̆̓̑͛̉̕͘g̳̥͉̹̓̋́ȃ̢͓̫̩̙̽̓̎̒t̗̐ŗ̡̝̟̲͍̿̐͊͊̃̇͢͝ó̦͟͞n̡̥̹̫̓̾͑,̫͓̍̈́ C̨̩̮̠̮̦̫̆̉͒̽̉̎̿a̢͔̯͊͛͗͜͡pt̮̺̯̂̿́͟͞ă̘i̝̯̦͌̌̌n͎̝̋͡ ̤͔̟̔̈́̕ỡ̰͈̬̦͙̜̠̬͛̆̓̊̋̚̚͟f̘̺̤͚̮͋̉̃͐̕ ͍̥̈́͊̐͟ṫ̡̻̭̫̫̺̹̜͋̾̉͋̏̽̓ḧ̨͈̮̥̗́̿̓͛͂̎͜ė͎̘̤̲̓͞͞ ̬͕̤̝̺̦̉̈́̒̚͡͠L̥̱̾͊â̛̛̭̩̫̙̩̐́s̫̳̼̗̃̈̊͐t̡̧̞̤̮̝̯̂̃̓̿̾̓ ̨͙̦̩̲͕͚͍̆͆̿̈̈́̾̅ͅḼ̡̮̤͇͖̄͛̉͑̂́ͅī͎̪̱̜̖̭͖̆̅̍̐̆͢͟͡͝͡g̛̫̮̖̟̒̔̌̚͟h͕̼͎͎̙͙̪̒͗̎̔̉̓t̨̧͎̃̊̕**

̩̚L̪̽a̻̕s̛̲̫͕̤̫̋̈́̄͡ť̳̠̜͛͞ ̤̠̖̗̞̥̬͌̎͋͌̔̄͘͢͡L̘̩͔͕̳̞̔̐͂̅̇̔̅͜ȉ̮g͔͂h͖̪̓̽t͙̜̹̣͇͍͓̩̹͛̏̎̋͆͛͊̅͘ ̳͆b̩͙͓̉̇͠â̱̻̫̝̄̾̾r̨͉̬͋́̿e̢͙̞̞̮̥̭͂̓̈́͛̀̀̚͢͝l̛͎͎̟̥͔̖͍̳͐́̃͛̏̋̋ẙ̧̧̘͇̤̰̩̤͒͐̄̎͊͡͝ ̞͈̲̳̌̈̍̌s̳̎ư̩̯̊rṽ̢̥̞̭͇̭̉̉̿̚͠į̣͓͌̆͝v̟͈̝̋̈́͘͜e̤̋d͉͔̭̹̀̽̉̄̿͢ ̡͍̪̮͉̪̺͈̣̍̅̓́̒͐́͆̉B̪̜͉̞̝̙̝͆̊͌͛̓̏̕aẗ̻͓̹͑t̛̛̩̙̠͆l̮̭̯͓̯̈͆̓͌̉̕͟e͈͞ ͓͙̪̯̣̤̜̈́̍̏̈́̀́̐of̼̗̊̕͜ P̧͈̺̪̮̟̟̬͍̣͋̌͆̋̄͊͐̃͑͝ẻ̡̘̝̬̳͙̂̾́̀͢͝͡͞ͅr̹̮̠͍͎̀̑̋̃͟͞s̝̲̓͡ȩ̞̗͇̟̗̽͐͊̓͝͠pp͚͎̝̪̗͔̤̻̓̽̈̏̉̂̕̚ã̧͙̙̙͚̥͙͈́̽͒́͌̈͢͢͝͝l̦̰̳̮͖̣̪̆̌̂̈́̅̕̕͟ạ̧̡͍̩͚̜̋̽́̉̔̕͝e̢͕͂̅.̧̟̳̟̦̍̐̓͂͂͜͝ ̢̜͚̌̾̅ ͇̇I̙̦̹̾̐̾̍ͅṇ͂j̨̜̙͉͎͕̤͗̃̑͌͂͋͛̽͟͜͝u͓͖͐̋r̢̡̩̹͑̓̽͂i͍̤͇̠̓͐̍̐̕͟ĕ͔̦̟̠̇͗͡s̮̠͎̬͙̹̥̾̎͒̋̀͋̕͠ͅ ͓̲͔̱͈̜̤̘͌̋̎͌̽͋͂͘͟͞m̡̟̤̘̟̩͑̈́͒͂̿̍ị̰̮͇̔̂̓̃̕͜n̡͙̟̯͊̄̿͗o̖͔͊̓r͕̻̠̣͑̒̕͜͠͡,̗̱̗̥̝̏͆̒̈́̕ ̙̯͔̹̀͆͞ď͚̦̺͑̓ă̰̼͍̲̒͡͠m̩̮̊͘ä͙͙͉͍͔́̀̐̈́͗g̡̼̮͉̯̙̑͒̿̔͠e̢̨͖̭̮̤̦͓̩͐̾͊͐͂̈̌̚͝ ̳̜̠̐͠͝ṫ͕o̢̡̱̹̼̩͎̽̌̄̄͜͝͠ ̬͋t̢̯̝͕͇͎̓̾̇͆͒̀͜͞h̡͉͋͘ę͕͔̂̕͝ ̗͖̘̙̘͖̘̿͐́́͊̂ş̮̟̳̹͔͍̖̒̈̀̾͒̕͢͠͠h̩̮͎̺̺̮̦̔̒͗̈͛̐͠ḯ̢̨̤͙̜̰͓̭̍̋̽̈́̀͌͜͝͝p̠̗̫̹͙͓͇̬̳̭̾̊͐̂̈́̽͊ ̨̛̜̩̭͓̱̟̼̣̾̈́̓̏̋̈́͘w̦̭̥̤̬͋͂̔̉͋̇͋͟͟a̧̨̫̺͎̦̠̝͑̉̈́̈̏͗̏̿͞ͅs̞͉̎̚ ͓̞̠̲̻͑̈́̎̊̚͟e͓̙͑͞x̨̙̬̻̙̲̒̌̄̍̊̍t̲̗̻̘̄̄̿̏ȓ̞̲̣̂͑ę̲̟͇͉̖͕̫̒̉͂̈̈́̊̚͠m̭̖̫̣͇̾̊̇͂̓e͙̳̗͔͕̬̺̮̽̆͒̔̉͋͆̈.̡̫̼̝̐̾̈ ̻̝̃͞ ̡̿I ̡̨̙͙͛̊̒̽̓ͅf̤̬̹̞̯͔̭̙̅̄͒̈́͂̊̓́̈͟e̡̪̦̔̀́͘͟a̡̛̻̮͉̬̬̤͊͋̑̂̇͝r̨̲͉͉͐̅͒͞ w̧̞̺͖͍͖͍͙̩͌̌̒̏̓̓̈͝e̡̹̠͈̓̓̍̾’l̠͍̞̹̐̆̄͝l̫͎͍͛̒͑ ̝̬͕̝̄̈̈́͋̀̒̑̊͟͢ͅͅl̗̗̩̠̗̈́̂͞͠͞o̮͕̯̞̘̺̾͋͋͒͐͘s̡̬̫̕e̝͑ ̞͈̺͒͗̕C̞̟̘͙̝̊̅͛̒̓y̗̘̫͔͈͋͛̓̕͘͜͡b͇͖͎̱̥̰̣̫̈́͐̐̒̄̇̚͜e̠̙̹̭͙̞̦̹̎̒́̑̊̄̑͘͜r̺̋ẗ͓̼͖̙̖̙̙̲́̇̏̍͆̋͋̕͠ͅr͙͙̦̙̳̝̤͊͆̓̂͐͟͠͠ỏ̢̙̜̜̻̖͔̝͉̍̌͑̑̌͊̚͜n͎͐ ̟͖͇̞͕̳͒̋̃̅̌̚͢͟͝b̧͕͍̩̊̃̒̃e̫̺͍͛͒͝f̩̑ơ̧̛̝̣̺̻͎͕͌̅̍͋̕͢͡re̕͜ ̨̝͓͍̱̈̊͛͑̾w̢͈̤͇͔̫̤̙̖̽̀̅̐̅̋̋̈́͋ȩ̙̻̦̹͉͈̱͒͐̉̄̄̒́̐̕ͅ’̢̭̜̋̋͞v̨͓̺͕̆̂̆̀ě̲̣̜̄̈ ̢̱̼͉͓̥̖̣͛̀̐̉̔̉͑͡ͅȃ̧̡͍̜̙̖̜̤̗͊͊̉̊̈́̅̅̚͟b̨̨̳̲̼̟̥̩͆̉̂͗̇̇̑̕͟l̛͕̩͖̦̀̂̑e̡̬̩̪̱͓̅̈͑͂̚͡ ̢͕̯̎͌́ţ͕̰̯̣̮̱̉̓̂͌̇͒͗͟͠͝ͅơ̧̬͕̞̪̊͑̈́̕͢͟͠ ͙̙̭̟̖͉͚̪̲͂͐̓͋̈̄̆͑̄͒͟m͍̘̰̘̬̞̗͔̦̈͛̏̑͂̈̄̆͞â̳̙͡ḳ̩̰͉̙̋͑̄̇͂͘ͅē͢ ̭͈̍̑t̪̦̜͕̐̈̎͛h͎̬̜̯̊̈́̇͞e̥̙͙̭̘̪͐͒͑́̓͒͜͠ ̣̣̠̭̼̠̹̫͓̍̊͆͛̔̒̽̈͠n̘̆ê̫̙̲͛̃e̡̬̗̼͇̳̋̈́̇̉̂̌͞ͅd̡͕̰̺͈̤͉̾̒͌̇̽͗é̘̤̫̪͓̂̅̑͑͒͟ḍ̢͍͖͑̎̋͠ ̡̢̯̯̞̈͐̓̕͝ŕ̜ẹp̡̨͔̥̭̺̆̓̅͛̕͡ǟ̡̮̠̭͚̞̹̪͋̑͂̈͜͝͠i͓̪͛̌̇͢r̛͈̖͙̼̭͎̣̥̻̯̈́͗̌̀͑̎̉̋͘ś͖.̢̧̮͉͉̩̫̉̊̅̄͡͞͞

͇͍̽̋P̳͍̤̝̫͌̊̏̊͐͢͢͡r͉͕̫̩͓̰͍̩̹̀̊͐͒̐̆͐̿i̲͐͊͢m̙͔͘͘ú͈͔̣̣̙͚̓̅͒͗̽͟s̡͙̗̣̺̣̙͙͋̉̇͐̐̋̀̈́͘͢ ͎̜̿͆h͖͉̙̖̥̺͉͒̔͛̈̋͑e̡͚͇͗̐̈́̊́͟͝ͅͅl̰͒̏͟p̡̧̠̞̹̺̻͋̽͐̀̾̒̊̐̊̓͟͟ͅ ̲͎͕͊͗̋̿͢u̐͜s̖̯̱̼̻̼͕̈͒͋̐͊͛͐̕͟͢͠.̥̕

**5th Month, 14th Day 20XX - 11:29 PM**

**From the Desk of Ultra Magnus, Second-in-Command of the Lost Light:**

He is back. _Megatron...came back._

**5th Month, 15th Day 20XX, 11:01 PM**

**From the Personal Files of Megatron, Co-Captain of the Lost Light**

I’m back aboard the Lost Light, though I doubt it will be for long. We’re returning to Cybertron, and it seems the crew has proven the Knights don’t exist.

I can hardly complain, after doing all that I’ve done in the Functionist Universe--being allowed to do anything of value, I am grateful that I have had this chance.

It seems that Terminus may have been responsible for my being left behind, the best any of us can figure. He’s no longer around to ask, but I believe in my spark that it was a misguided attempt to protect me.

For now, (and for however short a time it may be) I am happy to be home.

**5th Month, 27th Day 20XX - 9:10 PM**

**From the Desk of Ultra Magnus, Second-in-Command of the Lost Light:**

Prowl has given us one final day on board the Lost Light. When we return to Cybertron, Megatron will of course, face another trial.

I have already offered my services as Orator for the Defense.

**5th Month, 28th Day 20XX, 6:41 PM**

**From the Personal Files of Megatron, Co-Captain of the Lost Light**

It would seem that Perceptor, Brainstorm, and Nautica’s magic trick has worked. We’re in an entirely different universe.

Things are still settling down. We’ve gotten some new crew mates--it’s chaotic, but it’s...everyone is so happy. Relieved we can all stay together Considering the excitement, I think the party might last for the next quartex.

For once, I don’t think I’ll complain about the racket Rodimus is making.

**7th Month, 13th Day 20XX - 9:28 PM**

**From the Desk of Ultra Magnus, Second-in-Command of the Lost Light:**

Rodimus keeps trying to pull me into Swerve’s between shifts, when all I want to do is return to my habsuite and have some peace and quiet for a while.

He has accused me of avoiding Megatron, which is ridiculous. We have had the same bridge shifts multiple times! Obviously, we have not had _time_ to have any sort of meetings, with everything still calming down after our jump into this universe, but I have not been _avoiding_ him.

I will need to indulge him after my shift tomorrow, otherwise, knowing Rodimus I will never know a moment’s peace.

**7th Month, 15th Day 20XX, 1:40 AM**

**From the Personal Files of Megatron, Co-Captain of the Lost Light**

Minimus just showed up at my habsuite, over energized and uncharacteristically emotional. He was very upset and apologized fervently, though I’m afraid I couldn’t understand entirely why. I was able to calm him down--and he just...curled up next to me and closed his eyes--muttering something about being cold.

I carried him back to his room (thank Primus it is nearby), but as I was laying him down on his berth he kissed me, and professed his love to me before drifting off to sleep 

I hope for his sake that he doesn’t remember these events when he comes out of recharge tomorrow. I fear it will only cause him embarrassment.

But, I would be lying if I said my spark didn’t ache to hear him say such things while sober.

**7th Month, 15th Day 20XX - 8:15 AM**

**From the Desk of Minimus Ambus:**

Frag Rodimus.

I woke up with terrible helm-ache, and can only conclude he slipped me a significant amount of high grade last night. I do not remember leaving Swerve’s, though clearly someone must have helped me home last night. I woke up under a heating tarp, with a cube of energon on the desk next to the bed.

I will ask Swerve who I left with yesterday. Thanking them is the least I can do.

(I had outlandish dreams in the night, no doubt caused by the high grade in my systems, though they were strangely pleasant.)

**7th Month, 15th Day 20XX - 1:02 PM**

**From the Desk of Minimus Ambus:**

Rather frustratingly, Swerve insists I left alone last night. As I am not the laughingstock of the ship, I have to assume that I was able to return home under my own power, or some sympathetic mech was incredibly discreet about the whole event.

I am never allowing Rodimus anywhere near my energon ever again. And when I finally catch up to him I will be giving him an audioful!

 _However..._ as much as it pains me to admit it, Rodimus was right about one thing. I have been avoiding Megatron. Our weekly debriefing is scheduled to resume today, I will apologize then.

**7th Month, 15th Day 20XX - 11:56 PM**

**From the Personal Files of Megatron, Co-Captain of the Lost Light**

Minimus does not appear to remember last night.

I got a somewhat more coherent version of the apology I believe he was trying to give before in our meeting today. Apparently, he has felt very guilty about his assumption that I had tried to escape. He also commented that he did believe I had actually changed during my time onboard the Lost Light and the time spent in the Functionist Universe. (A sentiment which carries an immense amount of weight coming from him.)

Nothing relating to the other matters. I tried to bring it up, but ultimately lost my nerve. Plenty of mecha become more prone to physical affection after some high grade, and clearly his systems were compromised. It would be unfair of me to assume anything more.

We’re having a work session tomorrow. I’m glad, I’ve missed them immensely--working alone in my office has felt rather empty since returning to the Lost Light. It will be good to get back into a schedule.

**7th Month, 16th Day 20XX - 8:21 PM**

**From the Desk of Minimus Ambus, Second-in-Command of the Lost Light:**

Working with Megatron today was very productive and, frankly, a bit of a relief. It feels like he was never gone at all. I apologized to him, for believing the worst and avoiding him since he got back. Mercifully, he accepted it with grace, saying that my interpretation was understandable given his past actions.

He… is right. Megatron has done may unspeakable things, but he has also changed dramatically in his time onboard the Lost Light. I feel that I should not have so easily discounted those changes when I made my initial judgement. I am reminded, again and again, just how steadfast a presence he has become.

I dreamed I kissed him. My mind keeps drifting back, remembering how contented I felt. Obviously, it would be selfish of me to pursue this line of thinking beyond this, but still...it was a pleasant dream.

**7th Month, 17th Day 20XX, 4:58PM**

**From the Personal Files of Megatron, Co-Captain of the Lost Light**

I finally caught up to Rodimus, I suspect he has been trying to avoid me and Minimus for the last couple of days. If he ever spikes another mech’s drink and I find out about it, I will put him on rivet duty for the entirety of the next vorn. I don’t care if he _is_ my co-captain. It was unacceptable to make another mech inebriated against their will.

The aft didn’t even have the decency to look sorry. His smugness was plastered all over his faceplates. I can’t possibly fathom why? Putting Minimus in an emotional state where he was that upset hardly seems like something he should be happy about. (Aren’t they supposed to be friends?)

I am not sure I will ever understand Autobots. Even as I _am_ one.

**7th Month, 17th Day 20XX - 7:38 PM**

**From the Desk of Minimus Ambus, Second-in-Command of the Lost Light:**

I cornered Rodimus after his bridge shift but it seems Megatron had already chastised him for the other night. I was confused, as I had not told Megatron about the mishap, but now I realize it is likely that he was the one that returned me to my habsuite. Mystery solved, I suppose.

A thought keeps nudging at my processor though. Why did Megatron not mention it to me yesterday?

Wait… was that kiss not a dream?

I should apologize. _Immediately._

**7th Month, 18th Day 20XX, 1:33 AM**

**From the Personal Files of Megatron, Co-Captain of the Lost Light**

It would seem that Minimus remembered more of the other night then I had originally assumed, but had just chalked it up to being a dream.

He showed up to our work session rather preoccupied, before he finally blurted out an apology. I was so surprised I couldn’t think of anything to say for a good 60 seconds. He almost got up and left before I asked him to stay.

And then I told him the truth. That I’d thought of him so many times while I was in the Functionist Universe that I long lost count. How much I’d grown to admire his dedication to keeping everyone on the ship safe and a million other things besides. A million things I’d missed for the past 800 years.

When I’d finished, he seemed stunned and I was afraid that perhaps I should not have poured my spark out quite so thoroughly. But… no.

He’s asleep now, pressed up close to me. I feel at peace in a way I have been unable to feel since being left in the Functionalist universe. I hope… pray--that he feels the same in the morning.

**7th Month, 18th Day 20XX, 7:55 PM**

**From the Desk of Minimus Ambus, Second-in-Command of the Lost Light:**

Rodimus is so pleased with himself and has been entirely insufferable all day. He managed to walk past just as I was leaving Megatron’s room this morning, so he has been prodding me for more details all day. (And then continued well into Megatron’s own bridge shift.)

Needless to say, I did not tell him anything. I do not think either of us were even sure where we stood after last night.

Megatron has made it clear he will not press me for answers right now, offering me both time and space to think. I am surprised to find that I need neither. When he is off his shift in a few cycles, I will tell him of all my conflicted feelings for the past year, and also the great emptiness in my spark when I thought he had left.

This time when I tell him that I love him, he will know that I mean it with all my spark.

And after that? I believe that forever seems like a sufficient amount of time for us to figure this out for ourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 A corrupted journal entry from Megatron is displayed. The text is still mostly legible:  
>  **WARNING**  
>  **DATA CORRUPTION**  
>  **12th Month, 29th Day, 2589 - 4:31 AM**  
>  From the Personal Files of Megatron, Captain of the Last Light  
> Terminus is dead.  
> 2 A corrupted journal entry from Megatron is displayed. The text is difficult to read:  
>  **WARNING**  
>  **DATA CORRUPTION 85%**  
>  **1st Month, 10th Day, 2623 - 2:22 AM**  
>  From the Personal Files of Megatron, Captain of the Last Light  
> The Council has found Orion's base. No word yet of survivors, though I fear the worst.  
> 3A corrupted journal entry from Megatron is displayed. The text is almost impossible to read:  
>  **WARNING**  
>  **FILE UNREADABLE**  
>  **9th Month, 29th Day, 2675 - 11:58 PM**  
>  From the Personal Files of Megatron, Captain of the Last Light  
> Last Light barely survived Battle of Perseppalae. Injuries minor, damage to the ship was extreme. I fear we'll lose Cybertron before we're able to make needed repairs.  
> Primus help us.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can usually find me (often literally) screaming about robots on Tumblr at [twilight-owl](http://twilight-owl.tumblr.com/).


End file.
